Por qué
by aleja1095
Summary: En aquella noche despejada esa pregunta se hacia la rubia, esperando poder tener una respuesta clara en un futuro. Esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja, casi no hay y quise contribuir un poco. SI NO SIGUES EL MANGA NO LO LEAS no hay gran spoiler pero mejor hay que ser precavidos


**Hola que tal, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Aun no hay suficientes historias de ellos y quise contribuir con esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, espero les guste**

**No olvidemos que los personajes y la historia son de Riichiro Inagaki y Boichi**

**Por qué**

La brisa del mar rosaba gentilmente su piel moviendo sus rubios mechones que caía al costado de su cara.

Después de meses construyendo el barco, esa mañana al fin habían zarpado; ahora mismo probablemente era casi media noche y la rubia se encontraba observando la luna en ese cielo despejado.

Aun siendo muy tarde ella no podía dormir, no por qué estuviera mareada después de todo su buen estado físico no provocó que los constantes movimientos qué provocaba el oleaje la aturdieran. La razón de su insomnio era que ella no imagino que algún día estaría sobre el mar en un pesado gigante de madera, si bien en la aldea tenían pequeños barcos no eran tan resistentes como para ir más allá en el mar abierto.

El motivo de que todo eso fuera posible fue el arduo trabajo de los aldeanos más la gente des petrificada, pero nada de eso pudo haber sido posible sin una persona en particular.

—Senku— salió de sus labios en un suave susurro que se llevó el aire. Con un leve movimiento de su cuerpo dio un pequeño giro y alzo su cabeza a lo que era la cabina del capitán. Con su increíble vista pudo ver a Ryusui y a Senku hablando mientras señalaban lo que parecían ser planos.

Para variar, Senku tenía esa expresión en su rostro que siempre ponía cuando estaba por construir algo nuevo.

Kohaku inclinó un poco su cabeza poniéndole mayor atención al peliblanco.

— ¿por qué? — le cuestionó a nadie en particular. Habían pasado un par de años desde que lo conoció, en un inicio lo admiro por proteger a Yuzuriha de Tsukasa, en aquel momento lo nombro como el caballero hechicero.

—¿por qué yo, que suelo ser reservada con el tipo de persona con quién hablo, confíe en él a tal grado de llevarlo a mi aldea? —

Y era cierto, aun dudando, durante la primera noche lo guío a su aldea y no solo eso, lo ayudo a convencer a los aldeanos para que lo ayudarán.

Una corazonada tal vez.

Cuando le dijo que podía ayudar a su hermana no tuvo duda de ayudarlo a conseguir todo lo que necesitaba y cuando eso funcionó y la salvó agradeció a quien fuera quien lo puso en su camino aquel día. Después de la pelea con Tsukasa y decidirse que iba a construir un barco, ella estuvo a su lado en cada momento que él la necesitará.

Ahora estaba en un barco para buscar respuestas sobre que provocó la petrificación y sobre el hombre del why.

Pero ella no entendía realmente por qué ahora estaba en ese barco dejando a tras a su familia, para poder encontrar el motivo del cuál toda la humanidad de la modernidad fue petrificada. Por generaciones a nadie le interesó realmente quienes eran y por qué estaban así; hasta antes de que llegara Senku todos vivían sus vidas ignorando esas estatuas, incluida ella. Ahora estaba ahí en busca de la verdad para ayudar a personas que no conoce.

La luz de la luna iluminó un momento al barco, dejando al descubierto a la rubia, Senku quien estaba muy concentrado vio a alguien con su vista periférica, al despegar un poco sus ojos de los planos pudo ver a Kohaku quien lo miraba fijamente, sin notarlo realmente dio algunos pasos para verla mejor, todo pareció en cámara lenta, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse fijamente.

— "¿por qué sigo a su lado?" — Pensó— "sin duda en un hombre que metódicamente alcanza sus objetivos y que persevera para alcanzarlos, algo admirable si me preguntan"

La luz de la luna seguía sobre ellos

—"Él no tiene fuerza física para nada, de hecho es muy débil"— justo en ese momento los ojos de Senku le parecieron muy profundos, tanto que no podía salir de ellos y sin saber por qué su corazón latió con más fuerza, algo que nunca le había pasado lo cual hizo que se llevará la mano al pecho

—"Pero por alguna razón me siento tan segura y protegida cuando estoy con él… ¿pero cuál es esa razón que evita que yo me aleje de él y que me sienta tan solitaria cuando no está? "—

— ¿Qué pasa leona, por qué estás sonrojada? — dijo con su típico tono de voz que usaba cuando la molestaba.

Tal vez algún día podriera darle nombre a esa sensación pero por ahora Senku…

—ERES UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO! Grito a todo pulmón

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**No olviden dejar un comentario**


End file.
